Path of the Shinobi
by bloody-kunai
Summary: what if Sasuke decided not to become an avenger and insted he waited for Itatchi to show himself? What if Naruto and Sasuke become friends sooner? What if Naruto and Sasuke are tied for first place? find out here. NOT NARUXSASU
1. The First Day

I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Konohagakure, it was nice and peaceful with kids playing at the parke the birds chirpping the uchiha crying... whoa wait that shouldnt be there but thats where our story starts. In the Uchiha mansion stood a six year old Sasuke Uchiha crying his eyes out, across the room was Itatchi Uchiha laughing his ass off, and on the ground lay their parents...dead from Itatchis blade. After a short while Itatchi said "Hate me all you want Sasuke just dont go down the path of revenge, it will lead you to the wrong people, fight for your precios people sasuke and when your strong enough ill find you brother." Then Itatchi dissapeared just as the ANBU started to show up.

* * *

That was a year ago and Sasuke had a year to make a decision, and it was now time to show it off. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like... well thats none of your buisness, my hobbies are training and sleeping, my dream is to make a lot of friends, i hate my brother Itatchi." said Sasuke to Umino Iruka. Iruka just nodded and said very good sasuke blondie it's your turn." Irukas voice had so much malice and hate in it the it scared the entire class, but the blonde boy just shrugged it off. 

"My_ name_ is Naruto Uzumaki I enjoy playing pranks, eating ramen, training, and making new friends-" he was cut off but Irukas laghing wich immediatly stopped when a bucket of water was dropped on him. When he looked up he saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki who just smirked and said "that wasnt very nice Iruka-sensei" at this everyone laughed. Iruka said "go back to your seat Uzumaki and finish your introduction." Naruto nodded and as soon as he got to his seat he said "as I was saying my hobbies are training making up new ramen recipes at Ichirakus ramen shop, and making new jutsus so far I have twenty-five, my dislikes are stuck up snobs who judge people with getting to know them first... but dont worry sensei i'm used to it, and my dream is to become hokage so that everyone will stop disrespecting and look up to me."

Iruka lifted an eyebrow at his last comment but then said "Ok everyone its lunch time so go home and get your parents for some parent child training, dismissed." Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke left, and when Naruto notticed that he wasn't alone he said "hey Sasuke shouldn't you be getting your parents." Sasuke saddend at this part but said in return "no their dead", he then quickly asked "what about you Naruto?" Naruto saddend as well but then cheered up again and said "well actually Ive never met my parent the hokage said that their dead though."

After lunch when Iruka got back he said "all right when I call you last name come up with your parent and do a tag team jutsu, hmn first up is Uchiha." Both Sasuke and Naruto stood up and walked to the front and Iruka yelled "NARUTO I SAID UCHIHA NOT UZUMAKI GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT." Sasuke smirked and calmly said "Since neither me nor Naruto have parents we are going to work together." Iruka nodded and Naruto smirked and said "ready", Sasuke said "set" and together they yelled "GO" and started a chain of handseals. after ten seconds they both yelled "KAITON KASAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (1)" then they each spit out a giant fire ball which clashed into each other and formed into thirty Narutos and thirty Sasukes.

Everyone looked on in awe until finally Iruka said "Sasuke you should not have taught Naruto such a jutsu." Sasuke smirked and said "actualy Iruka Naruto taught it to me." This caught everyone off gaurd and all the girls squeeled as Naruto and Sasuke fist pounded. Sasuke said "well it looks like youve got a fan club now", Naruto said very sarcastically "great less training more runningfor my life" they both laughed as Iruka dismissed them both.

"So now what, hmn training or food." Sasuke asked himself but Naruto heard and said "come on man time for some lunch" and then dragged hime to Ichirakus ramen shop. After an hour of eating Sasuke said "Naruto you need new clothes those orange rages just won't do." So they went cloth shopping for Naruto.

The next day Naruto walked in wearing a blood red t-shirt with the kyuubi on the back and the Uzumaki clan symbol on the front, his pants were black with the word Uzumaki writen on it in white. Everybody was just completely dumbstruck. Naruto asked "What do I really look that good?" All the girls in the room just squeeled and nodded then Sasuke came in wearing the same thing only in the front of the shirt it had the Uchiha clan symbol on it and his pants said Uchiha in yellow.

Just then Iruka walked in and said "take your seats please so that we may start our lesson." Everyone sat down in their seats except Sasuke and Naruto who started laughing as soon as Iruka sat down. When Iruka tried to stand up to yell at them he found that he was stuck to the chair and that the chair was stuck to the ground so he yelled the first name that came to mind "NARUTOOOOOOOO." Naruto stopped laughing and said hey I had some help from Sasuke too you know."

Iruka just looked dumb founded and said "very well sit down we have a long lesson ahead of us." Just then the ceiling caved in and ssix shinobi jumped in and knocked Iruka out. Then the leader said "good now we have some hostages." Naruto and Sasuke, who were still standing, threw a side glance at each other and then sighed. Naruto finally said "I don't think your looking in the right place dickweed", Sasuke smirked and said "Naruto I'm ready as soon as you are."

Naruto smirked, started making hand seals and charged ant the offending shinobi, and Sasuke followed suit. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" shouted Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened but he then sent thirty kunai and shuriken flying at the offending shinobi effectivly killing three off them. Naruto and all of his clones each pulled out a kunai and killed off the last three.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be a lot longer I promise. 

1: Fire style: Fire Clone technique


	2. The New Student

I do not own Naruto or any other charecters

* * *

Last time: _Iruka just looked dumb founded and said "very well sit down we have a long lesson ahead of us." Just then the ceiling caved in and six shinobi jumped in and knocked Iruka out. Then the leader said "good now we have some hostages." Naruto and Sasuke, who were still standing, threw a side glance at each other and then sighed. Naruto finally said "I don't think your looking in the right place dickweed", Sasuke smirked and said "Naruto I'm ready as soon as you are."_

_Naruto smirked, started making hand seals and charged at the offending shinobi, and Sasuke followed suit. "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**" shouted Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened but he then sent thirty kunai and shuriken flying at the offending shinobi effectivly killing off three of them. Naruto and all of his clones each pulled out a kunai and killed off the last three._

_

* * *

_

All of the pther students looked on in awe at what just happened. Naruto and Sasuke just smirked and said "what? we tried to warn them." Just then a mysterious voice said "well done it really is good to know that my new fellow pupils aren't completely helpless." Naruto was the first to speak "Who are you show yourself." Just then the voice started laghing and then finally said "you know a good ninja never shows any emotion, hmn but your a funny kid I guess I could come out." Just then the shadow in the corner started getting disfigured and then finally shaping into a boy with spiky orange hair.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" yelled Chouji. At this point Iruka decided to wake up and it was noticed by all because of his loud groan. "Iruka tell them who I am its far to troublesome for me to." said the new kid. Iruka coughed and said "Huh? oh right everyone this is a new student his name is Wolf." "What kind of a name is Wolf?" asked a brown haired girl. "Its called a nickname but I don't feel the need to tell you my real name so it doesn't matter." said Wolf. Shikamaru looked up and said "so where you from kid I haven't seen you before." Wolf looked up and said "I'm from the village hidden in the shadows."

"WHAT, KAGEGAKURE?!!? But how that place was destroyed 80 years ago?" Naruto shouted. "Hey yeah Naruto's right for once where are you really from?" screeched Sakura. "Well pinky if you must know that whole Kagegakure being destroyed 80 years ago was a lie we made to stay out of war." Wolf retorted instantly. "Ha you guys must be weak if you want to stay out of battle so much." Sasuke said cooly. "Hmn. weak huh. lets put it this way if we wanted to we could destroy this vilage withpout breaking a sweat, but luckily for you we don't want to take on a sannin and his army alone." Wolf said quickly before whisling. Just then a dark red wolf came running in and sat next to Wolf.

Everyone looked completely dumbfounded because of the arrival of the quadrapet. Wolf just looked up at them and said "What its just my pet wolf his name is Shadow, and if you think he looks cool just wait tillyou see him in battle." Kiba got up and shouted "HA you think you and wolf can me and Akamaru HAHAHA." Akamaru just barked in agreement. "You really think you and your mut can beat me and my wolf?, HA thats a good one dog breath." Wolf yelled back. When Kiba and Akamaru tried to mve they found that they were stuck and so Kiba screamed "Hey what the hell is going on here why can't I move."

Wolf just laughed for a few minutes before finally saying "I'm a shadow ninja remember and besides Shadow got his name for a reason. That reason being he can use shadow jutsu." Everyone looked at the three foot bloodred quadrapet that was holding their friend Kiba with a chuunin level jutsu that it shouldn't be able to do. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to Wolf and put their hands up to shake his hand. After the shaking of hands Iruka said "ok class is dissmissed comeback in two days." "What? TWO DAYS?" yelled Naruto. Wolf just looked at him calmly and said "I would assume the roof needs to be repaired now.", and then he promtley walked out.

**two hours later at training ground 7**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards training ground seven since they had nothing left to do,and they thought that they were going to be the only ones there too, but what they saw when they got there completely amazed them. "Come on shadow one more try, please." Wolf said, still unaware of the spectators. Shadow on the other hand was refusing, because he smelt Naruto and Sasuke before they even got there, so he just kept growling in refusal. "Whats the matter Wolf can't control your pet." Sauske said crossly. "Shadow is not my pet he is my friend." Wolf said without even looking at them. **"Kasai mizu kitsune no jutsu" **cried Naruto. "Heh a pathetic jutsu like that can't touch me kid." Wolf said as he dogded the flaming water fox.

A/N: To Be Continued...

* * *

Bloody-kunai: sorry for the cliffy there but what can I say I like to keep my readers on the edge. Sorry for taking so long the next one will be a lot sooner I promise. Well Read and Review.

Bloody-kunai out


	3. Thank you

Hello Hello my faithful readers... i know your all mad at me for not posting anything in awhile but ive gotten into a fight with the admins about a new anime/manga that i want the to list they have refused saying that if anyone really wanted it more than one person would ask so i've come to ask for your help. Please help me get the admins to put DNA2 on the list, if you havent heard of it go to and read it its a really good story and the anime for it you have to go to and search dna2. please help me, and i promise to update faster.

Thanks,

Bloody-Kunai


End file.
